A Fathers Love
by forensicscientist301
Summary: What if Grissom had a Daughter. CSICSI:Miami GS
1. Profile

Victoria Grissom

CSI Level: Three

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 103 lbs

Place Of Birth: Miami,FL

Date Of Birth: 12/16/82

Education: B.S in Chemistry, Miami University

Special Skills: Entomology and Pathology

Marital Status: Single

Previous Employment: At the age of 16 Victoria worked in the Miami-Dade Forensics unit Morgue assisting in Post-Mortems and at the age of 18 she left university and went to work alongside her adoptive-father in the, Horatio Caine

Bio: Victoria was born and raised in Miami-Dade County. When Victoria was 8 her mother, Eliza Grissom, left her at the Miami-Dade County Police Department, while her father Gil Grissom was out of town, where she met Horatio Caine When she tearfully explained that her Mother left her he vowed to find her but when he couldn't he adopted Victoria and raised her to be one best Forensic Entomologist in America. As Victoria she became in popular the Miami street community, becoming very street wise and becoming a VIP in every club she used as an advantage in being a

CSI when Victoria was 20 She heard her Father and left to work in Las Vegas with him


	2. A Choice

  
  
22 year old Victoria Grissom sat in her office with her cell phone in one hand and the number of the Miami Airlines; she didn't whether to stay here in Vegas or to go back to her home, her birthplace, Miami. She got up from her leather chair and headed to the break room knowing all of her friends would be in there, she got there and hesitated for a moment looking through the glass window watching Greg, Nick and Warrick talking about their latest case out the corner of her eye she saw Catherine staring into space, chewing on a perfectly manicured thumb nail deep in thought

At last she settled her eyes on her father, Gil Grissom and her best friend, Sara Sidle

They were sitting very close together and he was showing her something in an Entomology text book, he was smiling at her she more than likely got a question right, lately he had been teaching her Entomology.

She sighed and pushed her waist length hair out of her eyes and walked into the break room, she had made her decision  

"Hey guys" she greeted them

"Hi Vicky" Sara said taking her eyes off the text book

"I um need to tell you guys something" she stuttered

She sat down on the couch and put her hands on her thighs

"Hey Vic what's wrong" Warrick said worried

"I'm going back to Miami" she said softly

"What!" they all said at the same time

"I can't stay here anymore I have to go back… I'm sorry" she said that and ran out of the room

"I'll go" said Greg surprising them all

"I think I should go Greg" said Sara, but he was already out the door

Everyone walked out of the room to go and look for Victoria

Sara sighed and turned to look at Grissom

"What do you think of this?" she asked him

"I Don't Know" He sighed

She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed with temporal contentment   

Victoria sat in the corner of the morgue with her face in her knees, she only told one person she came here when she was sad that person was Greg, she hope he didn't….. She heard the morgue doors opening 'speak of the angel' she thought

"Hi" he said softly

"Please go away" she whispered pleading to him to go

"Can I just say that what ever you do I'm happy for you" he said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her and they just sat there with their arms around each other in the silence, as they sat their the memory of how they first met came flooding back to them

20 year old Victoria Grissom walked down the corridor of LVPD CSI HQ, she was on her way to the DNA lab, she still hadn't meet the lab technician so she was excited that she was going to meet a new person

She approached the DNA lab and opened the door and saw a spiky haired teenage looking boy with headphones on totally engrossed in his work

"Hello" Victoria loudly greeted but he still didn't budge

She sighed and walked over to his chair spun it around and took off his headphones

"Hello" she greeted smiling but he just sat there with his mouth open

What Greg saw was an angel with brown hair; she was wearing black leather boots, black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black over coat

 "Hello" she said for a third time and also tapped the underside of his chin so his mouth closed

"Oh I'm sorry…let me introduce myself, Greg Saunders" he said with a flirty smile

"Victoria Grissom" she said bracing herself

"What!" he exclaimed

"You're the 4th person who's done that this morning, yes I'm Gil Grissom's daughter" she said with amusement in her voice

"You see now I'm going to have to do a DNA test to believe that" he joked

Victoria smiled knowing she had just made a close friend

Victoria and Greg stayed like that until Doc Robbins came in with a body. As Victoria and Greg walked down the corridor he entangled their hands and gave an encouraging squeeze she turned to face him a kissed him on the cheek in a more-then- a-friendly manner.

As she entered the break room her and Greg untangled hands and realised that all of the team, including Brass, had returned from their voyage to find her

"I told you could bring her back" was the first thing Greg said

 As he was in the middle of his sentence Sara ran up to her a squeezed her like she was going to be throne off the edge of the world

"Sara I'm fine but I'm going to have to breathe sweety" she wheezed out and Sara let her go

"Sorry" she muttered and took her place beside Grissom with her arms crossed against her chest

"Ok look I'm going back to Miami and theirs nothing any of you can do about it" she said in one breath

"I'm happy for you" said Nick, surprising everyone

"Me too" said Warrick from his position beside Nick

"I hope you know I'm going to miss you all" she said through her tears

Victoria went to stand in front of Brass who had been silent all through her statement

"I'm gona miss you" she said as she wrapped he arms around her 

"I'll miss you to, Tiger" he said using her nickname

She ended their hug and went to stand in front of Nick

"I'll call you on my cell when I get their, hell I'll call you all when I get there" she whispered in his ear

As Warrick watched this scene he went over to Victoria and Nick and literally ripped her from Nicks arms and hugged her, and she realised that sobs were coming from his strong body

"It's Ok" she whispered soothingly

At that point Catherine came over and took Warrick from her arms and tried to comfort him

"Well if you guys don't mine  could you stay here for awhile so I can go home and pack, and can you come to the airport with me" she muttered softly

"Of course" said Grissom and with that she left with Greg on her trail

"I'm going with her" Greg shouted over his shoulder


	3. Looking Around

Disclaimer: Not Mine don't rub it in and sorry not for putting one in the first chapter I was to hyper on red bull

A/N Their will be Sara/Grissom Victoria/Greg Catherine/Warrick and Calleigh/Horatio pairings just for the 411

As Victoria walked to her Motorbike she heard some one calling her name, she got on her bike and put on her safety gear and shouted to Greg, holding her spare helmet

"Get on Greg" he put on the helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist and they rode out into the Las Vegas night

 When they arrived at Victoria's condo Greg thought it was a palace when they walked in Greg sat on the couch

"I'm going to pack feel free to look around" she smiled and then went upstairs, after a minute or so he got off the couch and started to look at photos he saw one of her with a blond girl on a beach 'must be someone from Miami' he thought, he shifted his eyes to one of Victoria and a red headed man their was also a inscription at the bottom

A Mi más Estimada Victoria

Sé que cuando nosotros primero lo encontramos era un tiempo infeliz en de nuestros ojos pero cuando yo lo adopté sentía como un comienzo nuevo a mí y yo pienso hizo para usted, yo espero que como una figura de padre y mentor pero esos pensamientos serán sus secretos

Todo mi orgullo y el amor están con usted

Horatio

   
Using the lessons in which Victoria taught him Spanish Greg translated it to

 To My Dearest Victoria

I know that when we first meet it was an unhappy time in both of our eyes but when I adopted you it felt like a new start to me and I think it did for you, I hope that as a father figure and mentor but those thoughts will be your secrets

All my pride and love is with you

Horatio

Greg recognised the name Horatio he was Victoria's adopted father and mentor, she had said that her mother, Eliza Grissom, had left her in the Miami-Dade police HQ when they were accompanying Grissom on a business trip, Greg remembered that Victoria told him Grissom told her that her mother told Grissom that Victoria ran off when she turned her back and told him to call the police that's how she meet Horatio, the mere thought of a mother doing that to her child made his skin crawl he immediately tried to get the thoughts of Victoria as a child out of his head by looking at the right side of the wall, he saw her 7 degrees, all from Miami State University, he read them and saw that they were in the subjects of Forensic Entomology, Forensic Pathology, Forensic anthropology, chemistry, DNA, Criminal Justice, Science he also saw 2 licences for Forensic Pathology and one for Forensic Anthropology he was impressed.

A/N: I know it not possible to get 7 degrees at 22 years old but I don't care It's my story          


End file.
